Twilight: the story behind the picture 2
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: The story continues as the family is reunited, but their trouble in town is just beginning. Rated for sexuality and language
1. Chapter 1

River and Mal were fixing breakfast for the kids as they slept in bed, as it was almost finished. Mal went upstairs to woke the kids up, knocking on Bella door first, "Bella, it's time to woke up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll be right down dad." Bella looked happy to be waking up and not having to wake up to fix breakfast for anyone. As she got dressed wearing a black long sleeve shirt and grey short.

Edward was resting comfortable as there was a loud knock at the bedroom door. "Edward, it's time to woke up for breakfast." Mal yelled on the room. "Alright, Mal I'll be right down." Edward got up and got on some sweat pants and a black t-shirt, as he walked downstairs to the dining table.

All four them are having breakfast as they ate together, eating in silence as they finished up everyone was helping clean up.

Mal and River were sitting on the couch as Bella and Edward took a chair. River kiss her husband cheek whispers in his ear, "you, can do this honey. Just tell them the whole truth." He squeezed her hand in support.

Bella and Edward were looking at each other first, then turn to face Mal as he was taking a deeper breath. "Before I tell you two anything about, what is really going on. Bella I'm sorry sweetheart your life is in danger along with your mother and I. So I'm afraid you don't get a choose, Edward you do have a choice of if you choose to leave there isn't going to be any hard feelings between us, you can start over again. Now, if you choices to stay with us; then you will have to look over your shoulder the rest of your life. The choice is your and your along, so what's your decision?"

Edward knew he could take the easy way out and leave without looking back. But when he thought about it; did he really wanna leave. But he would hate to leave Bella and her family behind, as he looked around first at River, next to her Mal and finally at Bella the woman that he had fallen deep in love with. "I wanna stay with you all. I know there are going to be dangers and I wanna face them with you all. You'll all like family to me; I really love your daughter very much, sir."

Bella looked closed to tears, but she kept herself together for the three most important people in her life. "Dad, you said you had some important to tell us."

Mal was looking at his daughter in the eyes, "yes, it has something to do with your mother and our past." As he looked to River, she nod for him to continue on. "I used to be a son of a rancher. Then by the time I was seventeen years old; I volunteered for the army. Fight in war for four years, then I was badly injured as they took me to a government facility. They were doing a lot of work on my body, then they were given me a lot of drugs too. I don't know what kind of drugs they were, but I wake up one day I was fully heal. Then I my strength, speed and senses were strong too."

Bella then asked, "how can you two still look the same age?"

River took over for her husband, "will get to that part later, right now will tell you the rest of out story. Your father and I meet about a year after he was brought there as I was supposed to be one of the smartest person they had ever meet." River took a long deep breath, "I was sent on a mission your father was my protector. He was with me and we did a lot of work together. But we got close become really good friend's, then one day one of the other soldiers tried to grab me and hurt me; good thing your father got there in time save my life."

Both kissed each other roughly on the lips, as he wrap his arm tightly around her shoulder.

Mal look to both of them, "that's when I knew I was in love with your mother. We both were ready to leave and start a new life for ourselves. But they don't wanna let us go, so they did everything in there power to make sure your and I never left."

Edward asked, "but, how did you two escape then?"

River then took on Edward question, "we fought out way through, we been on the run for almost twenty three years. After a year we were married and I was expecting you; my daughter. We had many great years here together is a family, but sadly after that your father, you and me were outside together working, while you were playing on the swing that's when trouble find us. By the time your father and I turn around you were gone, but we went searching for you. Your father and I had hope you be find soon, but unfortunately we don't know about you; until Tiffany called us and told us were to find you."

Bella asked her mother, "how, are you two still the same?" Bella asked her parents again.

River decide to answer her daughter question, "we later find out there were a great many drugs we were given."

"What kind of drugs?" Bella asked them.

"We don't what kind of drugs, but we think cause they were experimental drugs." Mal tell her and Edward.

Later

The enemy was planning with the two families as they went over plans for what to do with the family and Edward.

"Reynolds, isn't going to see this coming."

"Will have the two children back."

"Can't wait to get even."

Early the next morning

The four of them were up and ready, Bella had a bad feeling all day long. She saw there were four black SUV coming up the driveway, as she saw them stop.

"River, you and Bella make a run for it." Mal tell them as both his wife and daughter run out the front door.

River and Bella were running up the hill as fast as they could looking over there shoulders. As they made it up the road something hit Bella in the neck, as she touch it she blackout. River went back to her daughter got hit with the same thing her daughter did.

Mal was trying to fight them off, Edward was helping Mal out as best as he could but. He was getting angry, as he let out of his anger then the men and the black SUV were lifted up off the ground. He sent them flying into the trees, the other's were drop on the ground as the SUV landed on the men crushing them.

Mal looked at Edward, "I thought my wife, daughter and me were the only ones left."


	2. Chapter 2

Mal and Edward go to find there girls, but they see some men grabbing them putting them in a black SUV. "Fuck!" Mal yelled out loud. Both his wife and daughter had been taken.

Edward was starting to think, then he said, "Mal?!"

"What is it, Edward." Mal was wondering as he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"I have a feeling, I know who did this." Edward was running back to the house with Mal following behind him. As they both the house Edward went upstairs quickly change out of his sweatpants, into some black jeans, black boots, a grey t-shirt and black jacket. He was ready to go as was Mal, he had changed into his tan pants, brown boots, dark red button up shirt. As he grab his brown leather jacket, they got into Mal car.

"Edward, mind telling me. Just what is going on here." Mal says as they were almost at the end of the driveway.

"I think the Swan's and Cullen's were behind this." Edward gives Mal directions to the house, he used to live in as they arrive there it looked like no one was home. As Edward had his old house key, he hope it would work as he unlock the door.

Mal was surprise that a doctor like Cullen would be this rich, why move to a small town were you would get paid less. He would understand if you wanted your children to have a normal life. But why move to a small town were you could make very little money? That was making Mal feel uneasy and not in a good way.

Edward goes upstairs to the second floor to Carlisle office, he open up the door went in there to look through Carlisle desk and files. What he find was shocking as he looked through the paperwork find out that his real mom was apart of the same project. As he looked at his real mom picture she was very pretty and was very happy holding a baby in her arms. He saw a disk put it in the computer as it started up the video, the young woman was very happy as she hold the baby closed to her heart. "I love you so much my little Anthony." Someone took the baby from her as someone got on her was chocking the life out of her as she tried to fight back. As he took a closed look it broke his heart, the man taking her life was Carlisle Cullen.

Mal was looking through all the rooms trying to figure out, where his wife and daughter had been taken. He was on the second floor when he saw Edward had tears running down his face, as he looked at what he saw the boy couldn't took his eyes off the screen as he got closer look. He saw a picture of the woman, "Elizabeth." He whispers.

River and Bella woke up as both of them were bound and blindfold as they move near each other. "Mom, are you there?"

"I'm right here, I'm here." River hold her head closer together as they couldn't hug each other. River unties her own wrists as she took off her daughter ropes off, and took off there blindfolded.

Bella was crawling up as she saw the men who were driving and her mom was right next to her. River and her daughter knew what they had to do both knocked the men out. Shove them out of the car start to drive the other way, as they saw the car coming up fast behind them.

River was looking behind her; "sweetheart, took the wheel for mom." As River put out a gun was hanging out of the window of the black SUV. Was shooting one shot hit the guy shooting at her. He was falling out of the car, as she took a shot on the driver hit him in the heart and he crash his car.

Mal and Edward left the Cullen house as they were in the car, Mal was looking at Edward as he was staring out the window. He had tears fallen down his face was staring at nothing.

Edward couldn't believe that Carlisle the man who had raised him killed his real mother. No wonder they won't his real family, now he knows how Bella felt all along. Bella fake family had treat her like shot from beginning to the day she left them. He had lived with those two people and there kids, what do you do with that. He wish could break down and cry, but real man don't cry.

As they got back to the house Mal walked around the car, to get Edward out of the car. Edward fall to his knees, let himself cry his eyes out and let out loud sob of pain, anger and sadness. "Why? I mean how could he kill my mother. All that time I was living with a murder."

Mal was on the ground with him; "I don't know, son. I wish I had all of the answered, that could explained everything to you. But no one gives you a handbook on how life works, all you can do is your best in life and hope for the better." Mal had his arms wrapped tightly around him; letting Edward crying it all out.

Edward had never had anyone really, he felt alone all of his life. Then a young girl been bullied, had her drawings shove on the floor. As he got closed to her could see a girl who was hurt too deeply, who wanted the love of a home and family. But Bella did find a home, her real family had find her. What did he have, that was a question he was asking himself.

Mal was holding him; as he cried. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, that had to be a lot to took in. "Everything, going to be okay." Mal don't know what else to say, but hope he was going to be alright.

Edward was surprised that Mal hadn't moved yet, but he don't knew what to feel at the moment. "I feel like I don't belong anywhere." Edward was trying to hold in all of his pain and anger. "There where signs I missed, like when Rosalie and Jasper don't treat me like a brother, I felt more like an outsider. I could never call Carlisle and Esme mom and dad something don't feel right." He let out a loud scream of anger and sadness, "all that time, they knew I wasn't there son." Edward had his hands on Mal arm trying to hold on to something.

Mal was looking at a young man who was so broken and deep pain. He don't knew how to help him; but he understood his pain, he thought of the time his whole world came crashing down on him. That was when Bella had been stolen from them, but he had to wait fourteen years for his little girl to be find.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and her mother were still in the car as they were trying to get back to there men. As they were looking everywhere to make sure they won't begin followed.

Back with Edward

I just couldn't stop crying my eyes out as Bella father was still on the ground with me. I don't know how long we were out here for, "I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to cry in front of you."

"Now son there nothing wrong with a grown man crying his eyes out. Sometime we need to cry or scream, I know because were men that everyone would think your a weak fool. But that's not true is it, sometimes even we need to let out all of our pain out too." Mal is rubbing his back up and down.

"Mal have you ever cried before?" Edward asked him.

"Yes, I have cried four times in my life. First time was when my mom dead, second was when my daughter was born, third was when she was taken away from us and fourth the day I find my daughter and had her in my life again." Mal was hugging him tighter.

Edward was hugging him tighter, he knew that he really need this.

Mal pulled back for a minute, "if you need to have a man to man talk, I'll be more willing to listen to you anytime. If you wanna cry, yell or scream whatever you need. I might not be your father, but if you need a friend, brother or father I'm more then up for the job."

Edward tossed his arms tightly around Mal shoulders, that's one thing Edward felt was missing from his life a real family. He had find it with right here, everything he had been looking for.

Mal was hugging him tighter as well, he and River had find there child. But they got something more out of it; they don't just gain there daughter back. They had also gained a son too. "What, do you say we go inside get ourselves a plan on how to rescue our girls."

"Yes, let's go get them dad." Edward was shocked he called Mal dad, "I'm sorry sir, I don't mean too-"

"Son, it's fine I'm happy you called me dad. If that's what you need then I'm then alright with it." Mal wrap his arm tightly around his shoulder.

Back to Bella

Bella look at her mom, "mom?!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" River looked at her daughter.

"Mom how did you know that dad was the one?"

"When we first meet I don't like your father at all."

"Really! I thought you and dad looked so in love."

"In the beginning your father and I would have a lot of disagreement between us. That was caused there was a huge amount of sexual tense between your father and I. When one day I had enough of your father shit, I got into his face one day asked him what his problem was with me? He don't answer at first, just stated at me and don't answer me still. Finally I called him a heartless jackass, told him I was going to asked to be transferred. Before I could finished, he kissed me roughly on the lips. And you knew the rest of the story from there." River smile brightly at remembering the night of her and Mal first kiss.

Bella and River were quite again, then River asked, "have you fallen in love?"

"Yes!" Bella answered her mother.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is it Edward?"

"Yes, mom it's him and I don't know if he feels the same way." Bella looked down to the floor board.

River looked at her daughter with love and compassion, "I'm sure he will tell you; how he really feels when the time right."

Back to Edward

Edward and Mal were coming up with a plan to save River and Bella as they went over some last minute detail. There was a car pulling up into the driveway, as it stop Mal pulled out his gun.

"Dad, it's me and mom please can we come in." Edward knew it was Bella voice.

"Mal, it's them." Edward open up the door as River ran into her husband arms, kissed him deeply and passionately. Bella was watching her mom and dad embrace, then Edward hug her tightly in his arms as he leans down to kiss her passionately.

River and Mal were watching them kissed each other, as they were watching them. Bella and Edward pulled away, were looking at, "sorry mom and dad." Both said to them.

"It's alright you two, kissing is fine with us. Your not having sex under this roof, while your mother and I are still in the house." Mal tells them. "But, if you two sleep in bed together but only for sleep you two. If you two can respect that, that's all I gotta say. Now do you two have a problem with that." Mal was waiting for them to argue with him.

"I can live with that dad. I'm just happy have you two back in my life again. She run into her father arms hug him tightly.

River walked over to Edward hold out her arms, "is it alright if I hug you; son."

Edward pulled her in for a hug, "you can hug me anytime, mom."

After that they clean up the SUV and got rid of the bodies. Everyone was tried to the bone and everyone had a feeling it wasn't over with yet. As they all slept in there bed's, Bella wasn't sure if she should go back to school or not.

The next morning

Bella and Edward woke up early to talk and make breakfast for there parents. Mal and River woke up to the smell of breakfast, "hey kids." As the four of them ate together, Bella asked her parents, "mom, dad do you think me and Edward should go back to school?"

Mal thought it over, "I don't know, if it's a good idea to let you two go back to school. Remember there four others there who will hurt you. Plus they could tell everyone about your two relationship; besides a relationship between a student and teacher is forbidden."

River said, "your, father right. Plus there still bigger danger out there."

Edward spoke up, "I'll have to resigning."

Bella thought and said, "I'm dropping out of high school."


	4. Chapter 4

River took her daughter to Forks high, so her daughter could drop out of high school. As she waited for her daughter notice most of the student body was looking at her. She shake her head at them, "people sure can't mind there own business." She said to herself.

Bella got all of friends teacher's to sign it her art teacher give her all of her artwork. She had finally got everything as she was walking to the car, Emmett tried to grab her arm. But Bella punch him in the face hard, "stupid idiot, learn to leave me alone." As she got into the car with her mother.

River was driving them home when they got there Mal had his shirt off and was burning something in a fire. Edward came out without his shirt on, was carrying a few things out there to the burning pile. River and Bella had there mouths wide open as they watched there men working together.

Bella was watching Edward working next to her father, "mom, can see why you were very attractive to dad." As Bella keeps her eyes on Edward he look very sexy without his shirt. Watching him and her father working together made her smile.

River was watching her husband working beside her daughter boyfriend, as she got out. Was walking up slowly to her husband to wrap her arms tightly around his waist kiss his neck. He turned around to face her kids her deeply lifting her up into his arms.

Mal look to Edward, "son, can you and Bella finished up?"

Edward says, "sure, dad no problem."

Mal carry his wife into the house and into there bedroom as he shut the door with his feet.

Bella took Edward hand to show him some other parts, as she walked him away from the house.

River is tossed on the bed as her husband lock there door took off his jeans. Get on top of her; kissed her deeply start to took off her blouse. River took off her bra tossing it to the floor, her husband grabbed her arms tightly slammed his lips roughly against her lips.

Mal pulled back, "hello, to you too sweetheart." As he kissed her passionately his hands are working on bringing down her jeans. She kick off her shoes, as he took off her jeans all the way off. Get back on top of her and lean down to kiss her again and again.

River turned him over on his back as she on top of him kissing him deeply as his hands run up and down her back to her ass gripping it with both of his hands tightly. His hand is inside her panties running a hand over her ass, as his other hand is in her hair running his fingers through her hair.

Mal turn her over gets off of her; as he stand up sitting down on his knees. Pulling her up with him; as there bodies touched together. There arms wrapped tightly around each other as there lips touched in the most passionately kiss. She bend backwards as his lips on her breasts kissing, licking, sucking nibbling roughly on the tops of her breasts.

River is moaning and groaning as the feel of his lips on skin is sending a deep fire within her body. She roughly kissed him; shove him down on the bed. Crawl on top of him; kissed him on the lips, moving down to his chest and to his stomach. She pulled down his boxers all the way down his legs as she gets her mouth on his hip licking and sucking roughly. She has her mouth on the head of his cock, licking and sucking roughly on the head took him deep into her mouth.

Mal is groaning louder as his hands moved to her hair gripping it tightly with his hands. "Oh, shit darling. Oh, my god sweetheart. That feel so good." As he is thrusting into her mouth harder and rougher. River was licking and sucking aggressively on his dick.

River stop as she lick up his stomach, to his chest, throat and to his lips. As they there kissed grow more heated as he was lifting her up with him. He slammed her down roughly on there bed, as he took a nipple in his mouth lick and suck hard on it. His mouth was moving down her body, as his hands are working on bringing down her panties. Down her legs and tossed them to the floor, as his head is in between her legs. He took a long lick up her pussy, she groan loudly her hands on his head.

Mal is licking and sucking aggressively on her as her hands fly to his head. He grabbed her wrists, slammed them down on the bed. As his hands are under her ass lifting her higher up against his mouth. As he is licking and sucking her aggressively out of control.

River was crying and screaming out loud in pleasure, as she fists the sheets tightly with both of her hands. She was moaning and groaning louder and louder, saying things, "oh, oh god. Yes right there. More, please don't stop." As she was thrusting her pussy harder against his mouth.

Mal stop as he kissed up her body moving up to her mouth as they kissed harder. He thrust deep inside her; both groaned loudly against there mouths. As he pulled back from the kiss, as he leans down on his hands was thrusting harder and faster.

River wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her husband waist as she kiss his ear. Licking his ear as she was moaning and groaning louder in his ear as he is slamming aggressively into her. River looked into her husband eyes saw all the love, passion and desire in his eyes.

Later

River was laying on top of her husband, her head was laying on his shoulder. She kissed him deeply, then she says, "your the best father and husband anyone could asked for." As the sun was going down they got up and put all of there clothes back on and headed downstairs to make dinner, were surprised that both Bella and Edward are making dinner together.

Bella and Edward knew when to return home as they clean up, was starting to make dinner. As they were cooking steaks, baked potatoes, vegetables and rolls for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and River were working in the garden as Edward and Mal were at the school. Edward was resigning today, River wanted to give her family a home cook meal. As she and her daughter are cleaning up the weeds and roots, as they were cleaning up the house a car was coming down the driveway.

Bella and her mom saw who it was, "it's Esme, that's Carlisle wife."

Esme was getting out of the car, "look I'm not here to cause trouble."

"That's bullshit your husband almost slap my daughter in the face." River was getting sick and tried of this town bullshit. "How, would you feel if someone tried to hurt one of your kid's?"

Esme don't know how to answer that question, she wasn't a very strong person. She took a deep breath, "I got my husband for that."

River got in her face, "unlike you, I have my husband back and he's got mine. I can fucking kick your ass, I know how to kill a person. I'm a wife and I'm a mother I would protect what's mine with my life." She could feel a slap to her face; "you, get a free slap. Next slap I'm going to fucking kick your ass."

Esme knew she had fuck up big time, "look, you sold my son from me."

"I sold your son. He's not your son, he's my son now." River wasn't going to let this bitch get on her nerves. "Lastly, at least I care, love and respect my child."

Esme was getting very piss off, "he was my son, first. I'm his mother, your nothing I bet you; I could show your husband what a real woman is."

River punch her in the face hard as Esme falls to the floor, holding her face. "No, one is touching or fucking my husband but me. He doesn't go for your type of women the rich and snobby kind.

Bella was smiling as is to say, "you, go girl." Bella was happy to see someone punch Esme Cullen. Bella walked up to the woman, "get off our land and fuck off."

Esme Cullen was walking away from the two women as she got into her car and drive away.

River and Bella went back inside the house as they clean up the house.

Edward signed the last of his paper's as he got his last paycheck and walked out of the school. As he and Mal were getting ready to go, but someone was driving up to them. Esme was running out of the car, she had a red cheek and was crying her eyes out.

Esme was down on her knees crying her eyes, "please, son you have to come back home. Please, you need me and I need you. Come home to your real mother, farher, brother and sister."

Edward just shove her away from him; "you are not my mother's, Carlisle isn't my real father and as for the two devil's twins they are not my brother and sister. Your all not my family, I have a real family now. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Edward had tears running down his face as Mal had a hand on his arm.

Mal help Edward into the car, "it's alright son."

Esme grabbed Mal leg with both arms tightly, "please you have to convince him to come home."

Mal pulled her arms away from his leg, "lady, if you loved him; he would have came home too you." He went around to the driver side. "You, alright?" He asked Edward.

Edward is just crying out his eyes out as he looked out the window. He was still looking out the window watching as everything disappear in fast motion. As he was wondering why, did she come and look for him now. Then the car turn down on to some long drive as he saw only trees, "dad, where are we going?"

Mal was silent as they reach the place he had find one day on his own. As he got out of the car, "Come on get out of the car." He helped Edward out of the car. He brought him over to the ring, as he says, "you, need to get out all of your anger and hurt out. Maybe you and me having a match together might help you."

Edward was shocked as Mal showed him where everything was at. As he change into a black tank top, black shorts, shoes and boxing gloves. As he put a mouth piece inside his mouth, as Mal came in dress the same way. Both were facing each other as they walked into the circle.

Mal and Edward face each hit there gloves together. He throw the first punch, Edward duck out of the way. Edward hit Mal on the shoulder, but it did not bother him at all. Mal throw a fast punch hard, to his gut as Edward gasp in pain. But he hit him in the face, but shock it off and went back for more.

After three hours both Edward and Mal were sitting down to catch there breath. They had bruises on there bodies, as both drank a bottle of water. They both need a shower, as both got home took a shower. Edward waited for Mal to get out of the shower.

Edward walked up to Mal hugged him tightly, "thanks for today, dad."

Mal hug him back, "your, welcome come on son. Now let's go get something to eat."

As they both River and Bella finished up dinner, "Come on boys, set up the table so we can eat."

All them seat down for a family dinner, "these is a good meal, darling."

"Yeah, mom this is very good."

"Thank you, son. But I also oh, everything to my daughter. If hadn't been for her help."

"Thank you very much mom."

Everyone helped get the dinner all clean up, River was taking a hot bath, as Bella was changing into her pajamas. As River and Mal are in bed together sleeping deeply in bed together. Edward came into Bella bedroom got into her bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella and Edward are holding on to each other tightly, as they were sleeping deeply. Having a good night sleep, as they had dreams of the future. Mal and River are sleeping deeply too. With dreams of the future as well, hoping both of there children and them would be safe.

The next morning

River and Mal got up way early to fix the kids breakfast, as they were making up some scrambled eggs, ham, harshness and biscuits. As they are making a fruit salad, orange juice and coffee. They had the table all set up, as they places all of the food and drinks are on the table.

Mal went upstairs to get the kids wake up as he knocked on his daughter bedroom door. "Bella, it's time to woke up. It's breakfast time so that you and your boyfriend can come and eat."

Bella wake up with a gasp, "Edward, hey we need to get up and go eat." Edward woke up with a start, "what?" Edward asked. As both of them woke up were trying to get themselves out of bed.

Edward got up off the bed, as he walked up to the door and open it up. As both came downstairs walked over to the table, set down for some breakfast.

After everyone was done, everyone had on a change of clothes everyone got into the car. Mal drove the car, as he was driving all the way out of Washington. As he was keeping his eyes forward and everyone was looking over there shoulders.

Mal was driving all night, Bella and Edward took over the driving next so that both of her parents could sleep as her dad gave her; direction on where she was going to. After driving all night and keeping an eye out as well, River drive the car next with her husband in the seat next to her.

The next morning Edward took over the driving with Bella right beside him. As River and Mal had a good night sleep, both were going to drive around for while. As they were on the last leg of there journey, Edward was driving through a long way down a path that had a lot of tree's.

Both Edward and Bella saw a huge house it was beautiful. There was a huge garden area and a greenhouse, a swing. "Mom and dad, wake up were here." As River and Mal were up, wiping there eye's was getting ready to get up. As Edward stop pulled the car right beside the house.

"Wow, this is some place." Bella says.

"How long has this been here?" Edward was curious.

"Your father bulit this place for us, after you were three years old." River tell them.

"I was going to have us move here, when you four years old that summer." Mal had his arms wrapped around his family. "Let's go have a look inside." Mal unlock the door as all four of them walked inside.

River and Bella went off on there own, as Edward and Mal are standing in the middle of the living room. The living room had a chairs, a huge couch, there was a big flat screen tv. There was a stone wall fireplace right under the wall, as there was some double doors going out to a dock.

As Mal unlock the double doors opening them up as both got out there. Both step outside as they were out there a huge wood table big enough for more people sit and join them. Edward walk up close saw a small creek near the house, there was a lot of room to play around.

As they went back inside and Mal locked the double doors back up. Mal and Edward got out to the back door, as they walked outside. As they got out there the black yard was huge, there was a backyard table with chairs. A huge fire pit and a swimming pool out there, huge barbecue area.

Edward and Mal pulled the chairs out to seat and talk about there life stories. As they looked around and at each other again, "I was thinking about as all living here together you know. Me, my wife, daughter and you too, I think we all need a fresh start."

River and Bella went out front to look inside the greenhouse seeing all of the different flowers. As they finished up, they went to look at the garden were the vegetable were planted. River and Bella went inside to see the dining room, after that they walk to the kitchen next.

The kitchen was huge had an island, bar stools, granite countertops, a huge sink with a backsplash. Good size table for everyone to ear in the dining room, good size oven to cook meals. They looked around one more time, they went upstairs to go checkout the bathrooms and bedrooms.

The first bedroom was a master bedroom with a long size bed, huge walk in closet, there were two nightstand with lamps on top of them. As they open up the next door there was a master bathroom with two double sinks, huge shower and a seven jet tub. There was a linen closet as they took one more look around, walked out to go to the next bedroom.

The next bedroom was a good size and was prefect for anyone when walking in it has more room. For a bed, nightstand, the door was a good size closet. As they check out the next bedroom, it was the same size. The last bedroom was good size too, it could be used for anything.

They checkout the bathroom and looked at it, the tub and shower combine together. A single sink, but the counter tops was very big for more stuff. As they both mother and daughter were having a long talk about everything. From her mother's childhood, friends, dancing class.

The four of them were outside having a drink together, well Mal was cooking barbecue like ribs, briskets, pulled pork and he grilled corn on the cob. River and Bella were inside making cole slaw and bake beans and Bella was making lemonade for all of them. As Edward was setting up the table outside for the food and drinks.

They all four spend the night there as they slept through the night. The next morning everyone fixed breakfast, ate everything together and clean up everything together. Everyone was sad to leave the place, but they had to face reality and have there stuff moved to there new home.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting back to the other places as they had returned and started to move things out of the of house. Everyone had a moving company took care of the stuff they would took with them. As River, Mal, Bella and Edward were getting tried from some of the packing.

River was packing all of the family pictures, looking through each of them as she cries her eyes out. Edward went up to her; "mom, you okay?" As he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. "Yes, I'm alright son. I'm just looking at some family pictures."

Edward was holding her closer to him as she cried against his shoulder. He called out, "dad?!" He heard Mal called back, he coming finding his wife crying into Edward shoulder. Her husband took her into his arms so as she broke down crying her eyes out against her husband neck.

Bella walked in and saw her mother crying into her father's arms. She walked over to Edward to asked him; "hey, what's going on here?" She was watching her father comfort her mother. As she pulled back to look in her husband's eyes as she kissed him deeply.

Edward and Bella walked outside to gave them sometime along as they took the box with the family pictures. As they gave them to the movers took the last box, they closed up and drive away from the house. As Edward and Bella are kissing outside, holding on to each other tightly.

River and Mal went upstairs to there bedroom as he carried his wife to there bed. Laid her down, leaning down to kiss her passionately as he stood up was working on unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off tossing it to the floor. He was working on taking off his jeans, shoes, socks and boxer's.

River was watching as her husband took off all of his clothes as he got to the end of the bed. He grabbed both of her ankles was pulling her down the edge of the bed. Her dress had raised passed her waist, as he got down on his knees. Was slowly taking off her small panties down her legs and taking them all the way off and tossing them over his shoulder.

Mal is lifting her leg up into the air, as he lay it on his shoulder and his lips are on her knee. Kiss her foot, moved his lips to her ankle as he lick a circle around her ankle as his lips and tongue is moving down her leg to her hip. He moves his head in between her legs as he took a long lick up her pussy.

River groan as he licking her up and down a couple of times, as he is thrusting his tongue inside her. As her hands fists the sheets, he looks up at her and ask, "you, alright sweetheart?" She nod her head back at him; as he goes back to licking and sucking roughly on her pussy.

Mal could feel her hands on the tops of his head as she is rubbing and running her fingers on the top of his head and hair. His hands are on her legs running his fingers up and down stroking her skin. As he was moving his hands to her waist and moving her dress up passed her breasts.

River takes off her dress tossing it to the floor. As she lay back down on the bed as his rough hands move to her covered breasts. His hands are squeezing, her bra is being unclip in front and her bra falls away from her breasts. His hands are squeezing and stroking her nipples roughly with his fingers as she is moaning and groaning loudly.

Mal was kissing up her stomach as he is licking and sucking roughly on her belly. His mouth is licking up through her breasts, kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling roughly on her flesh. He takes a nipple into his month was licking, sucking and nibbling roughly on her nipple. His hands are on her hands as there fingers closed around each other.

As his mouth moves up to her collarbone licking and sucking roughly. River watches as his forehead touches her forehead as he lean down to kiss her passionately. As they kiss, she had her hands on his chest as she turned him over on his back.

River is on top of her husband as they kissed again and again. She set up and she slammed herself down roughly as both of them moaned loudly. She is slamming herself down on him; as she is bouncing up and down his body harder and deeper. His hands are on her waist as he is slamming harder into her.

Mal hands are on her breasts squeezing and pinching her nipples roughly as she tilt her head back in pleasure. As she is moaning and groaning louder and louder. As he grabbed her waist turn them over again, he set up and turn her over on her stomach and was crawling up over her back and slammed deep inside her.

River is fisting the sheets tightly as he is slamming and pounding into her ass. She was moaning and groaning louder and louder as he fists her hair roughly pulling her head back. As his other hand is on her hip gripping it tightly with his hand.

Mal lick up from her back to a kiss on both shoulders, as he turn her head over for a rough kiss. As they kissed, thrust there tongues and stroking there tongues against each other. As he is picking up the thrusting inside her; he lifted up a hand is slapping her ass harder and harder.

River is kissing him deeply as he pulled out of her; turning her over again on her back. As he leans down to kiss her passionately on the lips as he is leaning down on his hands as his feet move her legs apart. He thrust deep inside her as both are kissing and moaning inside each other mouths.

Mal is thrusting harder and faster as they are kissing and moaning against each other shoulders. River wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his shoulders and waist as he is slamming harder and rougher. Both are covered in sweat is flying everywhere as the two continued to make love together.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and Bella are outside walking around in the woods, Bella was so happy to be leaving here soon as was Edward. As they held each other hands tightly as they walk together, stop to kiss each other once in a while. As they continue there walk in the woods.

As they got back to the house both decide on bbq chicken, rice and vegetables as they heard a bedroom door opening up. Both Mal and River came dress in there pajamas as they could smell dinner cooking downstairs. We're very happy that both kids are helping each other out.

River and Mal both got everything set up at the table, as they got out drinks for everyone. As all four of them were sitting down talking about the big move and how excited everyone was at being from there. Bella was checking on the rice and vegetables as Edward checked on the bbq chicken.

Dinner is ready as both gets everything ready for them all to eat. As they all are talking about everything they would miss and wouldn't missed with this town. As they finished dinner and getting the dishes ready for cleaning. Bella got out a dessert she had made it was a chocolate cake for the family. After that they all either took showers or went straight to bed to get some sleep.

Bella was taking a hot shower thinking about her old life the happy life she had with her parents. The moment she was sent to the house that had become more of a prison then home, the family she had lived with were really monsters then real people.

As she cried after her shower was over with but as she looked into the mirror there was some happy times. The day her friend Tiffany left her a letter telling her that her real parents are coming for her. And the moment her parents showed up was the most happy day of her life. She thought of Edward he's wasn't like she expected thinking he was like everyone else, but he surprised her.

Bella got was dried herself off and dress into a small nightgown and as she walked across to her bedroom. As she set down on the bed as she took a hairbrush through her hair; gently taking the brush through her hair. As she had finished brushing her hair and she set her brush to the side.

As she pulled the blankets to the side, laying and pulling the covers back as she saw the sky. It was full of stars and it was very clear out there, as she closed her eyes started to dream. She was seeing a lot of color at first but, she could see a small child running.

The little boy was so happy he was waving his hand at two people sitting on a bench. But the two people watching him almost look like her mom and dad. But the little boy was been picked up by a man it was Edward and a woman came over to them. She was surprised it was her holding a child and Edward in her arms.

Edward was taking a hot shower as he was washing up and cleaning up. As he dried off he was very happy that he had a family of his own too. But even doe they were Bella mom and dad. They felt his mom and dad too, even doe they won't his real parents.

He was looking into the mirror did it matter who your family is? No, it doesn't matter sometime you find or weather some people find you as well. He was putting on a pair of boxer's and a t-shirt. As he head to his bedroom and closed his bedroom door, as he is getting into bed.

He is on his side staring out the window as he looked out at the star's. He was surprise how clear it was out there. Usually if you look outside the window all you could see is grey skies and rain clouds. He started to closed his eyes too, let himself get some need rest.

As he was sleeping he was having a dream, it was very bright he was sitting on a blanket with Bella. She had a big stomach and was relaxing comfortable against his chest. She moved his hand to her stomach and asked him; "can you feel him?" As something kick against his hand.

Edward was happy, "yes, he strong." As both are sitting on the blanket looking up at the sky. Then another thing change as if someone switched films, now they were in the living room together with there parents. As Bella was holding a baby in her arms and he had his arms wrapped tightly around them.

Then it changed again as the little boy was wearing a baseball hot on his head. Then Bella was holding another baby, but this time she was holding a baby girl in her arms. He was happy as there parents drive up was getting out of the car, the boy run up to them and his grandma's picked him up.

The next morning

Everyone got up early in the morning, as they make some omelettes for breakfast with hashbrowns and toasts. As Mal made himself a tomato, mushroom and chicken. River had the same thing, Bella was having a ham and cheese omelette and Edward was having a ham, cheese, peppers and onions.

As the breakfast was cooking and everyone was setting up the table with plates, silverware and cups. As Bella and Edward are getting the Orange juice and Mal and River are getting the butter and jam out on the table. Edward was getting the coffee ready to for anyone to drink.

River and Mal are finishing the omelettes, hashbrowns and toasts up and bringing the food over to the table. As everyone is eating and having drinks, everyone had a good morning. Mal and Edward are setting up the fire pit to burn up some old stuff in the fire.

River and Bella are getting rid of some old clothes and getting ready to either throw it in the trash or donated it to the homeless shelter. So they picked up everything together and put some of it in the car. As they are driving there giving there old clothes away.

Mal broke apart the old swing tosses it into the fire. As he watched it burn as he was looking away from it since his daughter was sitting on it, when she got taken away from her home and family. As he burn her old doll house he had built for her when she was three years old.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie was in a hotel room with Sue Clearwater since her husband had tossed her stuff out of the house. He told her never to come back and he wanted a divorce from her too. As they were naked in bed together, as he was looking at her with love and lust. But when Bella came into the store with a woman, who said she was Bella real mother.

Sue Clearwater was still in shock at seeing the woman and her husband kissed passionately on the lips. She was wondering, why was Bella with those two people who said were her parents. As she laid there she need to knew the truth about Bella. "Charlie?!"

"What?" He asked her.

"Is Bella your daughter?" Sue was very curious about Bella.

"No, she isn't my real daughter. What difference does it make of she's my daughter or not." Charlie don't care about Bella anymore, having her gone was a very good thing.

Sue Clearwater was in shock if Charlie isn't Bella real father, then those two people who enter the store are her real parents. She need to get back on the reservation on La Push so she could tell everyone the truth about Renee and Charlie dark secret.

As Sue Clearwater waited for him to leave she watched as he left in a hurry. As she got dressed in a hurry, as she got in her car drive fast to Billy Black house as she knocked on his door.

"Sue, what are you doing here at this late hour?" She looked to be out of breath as she was breathing harder.

"Charlie, he and his wife have done something terrible." She couldn't breathe top much.

"What, do you mean they done something terrible?" Billy Black was in his wheelchair as he was trying to understand what was going on.

"Bella?! She's not there real daughter." Sue Clearwater blackout hitting the ground outside there door.

Harry Clearwater had gotten a phone call, "hello?"

"Harry, this Billy Black."

"Billy, hey what's going on?"

"Your wife, show up at my door step. Telling me about Charlie and Renee a terrible thing they had done."

"What could Charlie have done so terrible other then having sex with my wife." He was waiting for him to get to the point.

"Charlie, done something else worst then that. This is about Bella."

Harry Clearwater was wondering, "what, does Bella have to do with any of this?"

Billy let out a deep breath, "Sue, told me that Bella isn't his real daughter."

Harry Clearwater was confused, "how, is that possible?"

"What if it's true." Billy said to him.

Harry hang up the phone and got outside the door, don't notice that both of his children had heard the whole thing. They looked at each other and called all of there friends and told them what they heard.

As Harry Clearwater got to Billy Black house, as he got there he enter the house saw Sue laying on the couch.

Sue Clearwater was setting up as she looked at her husband, "I'm so sorry, I should never had gotten involved with him." She was crying so hard, "I just don't understand, why we all hated Bella in the first place?"

Billy, Harry and Sue were talking about all of the times they all had hurt Bella in some way. They and everyone else need to find Bella and to apologize to her for everything they had done.

Jacob listen to everything as he called all of his friends and telling them what he had heard.

The next morning

Sue Clearwater was in the grocery store looking for food as she saw the woman. The person who said she was Bella mother, as she kept her eyes on her as she checkout. Sue Clearwater got all of her groceries and paid for them, was following the woman why behind her car. She Clearwater was surprised as she saw the woman car going deeper into the forest. As she turn down the long driveway, as She Clearwater was driving back to La Push.

Sue Clearwater told everyone about the woman from the store, she had followed the woman deep in the forest area. She Clearwater was cooking a meal for the people and the one family they had never meet. As she and the others were done cooking, they all got in there cars and trucks. They called others got everything ready to bring over to the house.

The afternoon

Bella, Edward, River and Mal are outside cleaning up the yard and burning some old memories. Everyone was ready to decide what to have for dinner, when some trucks and cars pulled up into there driveway.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Bella asked everyone.

"River, you and the kids stay here." Mal was ready to grab his gun, when someone hold there hand up.

"We come in peace." Sue Clearwater was out of the car, looking at Mal with a pleading look. "We all came here to apologize to your daughter. And we wondering if we could meet our new neighbors too." As everyone got out of there cars and trucks with food's and drinks.

Mal looked at everyone like, "now, you wanna meet me and my wife. We been here for almost five years and no one wanted to meet us. Then my daughter gets kidnap from me and my wife, after we find her after fourteen years of looking." Mal is looking at them all suspects, "so, you all now wanna meet us."

Everyone is looking at Mal and his family with remorse, "we come here to apologize. You, don't have to accept out apologize. But, we like to try to get to know you all."

River is walking up to her husband, has a hand on his shoulder. As he looked at her; she had a hand on his cheek. He lean down to kiss her passionately, as everyone was watching the two make out. As she pulled away from him; smile brightly at him. "We don't mind if you all would like to stay. We gladly welcome you, but we are going to be leaving soon."

Mal looked over to his daughter and son both, they both nodded there heads. "You, all can stay. But there conditions?"

"What the conditions?" Billy asked.

As Bella and Edward walked up to her dad and hook her dad arm. He looked at the two of them, "we have your back dad." Edward nod at him.

"First, you better control your boys better. One of your boys grab my daughter arm against her will. Second, no one puts there hands on my daughter against her will, third you all need to apologize to my daughter and son. Lastly you treat my family with respect and if one of you step out of line your out of here." Mal tell them.

"Agreed, don't worry all of the boy's are going to apologize for there behavior. My son is going to apologize to your daughter. His mother and I teach him better than that." Billy looked at Bella, but she wasn't going to look at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella and Edward are keeping there distance from the other people, "Edward, I don't trust them." She was looking at the people from La Push tribe, "why, come here now? My parents were here a year before I was born. Now, cause they find out about Charlie, they all wanna get to knew us all." Bella don't want them here, but was going to be strong for her family.

Edward was looking at Bella, "look, Bella if you don't want them here. We could have mom and dad send them away. But I can understand, why you feel uncomfortable. I don't trust them either, but I'm not going to let them get to me." As he held Bella hand tightly with his.

River come over to check on the kids, "are you two okay?" Both nod at her; " look you two, I'm just uncomfortable about this. Your father don't trust them, at all." River is putting her arms tightly around them hugging them to her. As she kisses both of there head's.

Bella tell her mom she's going for a walk, "mom, can I go for a walk?" River nods her head. "Good, I need a little time." Bella gets up to go for a walk, she tells Edward, "I'll be back in a little bit." As Bella starts to walk away from her mom and Edward.

Mal is talking to some of the guys, but he still doesn't trust them. He see Edward and his wife, but his daughter isn't there. "Excuse me, for a moment." As he walked over to them, "is everything okay?" Both nod as he was looking around for his daughter. "River, where is Bella?"

"She went for a walk in the woods." River tell her husband as she and Edward get up. They trash the plates and cups, as she was watching everyone. Then she looked at her husband for compassion. "I think she need a moment to herself." She tell him as she kiss his cheek.

Bella was walking as she kept walking deeper in the woods. As she got to a creek find a huge rock to sit on, was just thinking back to all of the times everyone I'm town treat her like shit. As she closed her eyes letting all of the bad memories come to life, as she could feel eyes on her and whispers that were totally lies.

She remembered her first time at La Push with Charlie, Renee, Emmett and Alice. As they all got of the car, she was trip by Emmett. He told her, "Bella you are such a klutz." He laughed at his own joke, as the others walked off and left her. Bella was crying as she got up by herself.

Bella was sitting by a fire, she was trying to get warm up as a boy came up to her. She was still watching the fire, "so, what's a nice girl like you doing all alone." Bella don't answer him; he pulled her up with him as they walked up to a house. He pulled her behind his backyard, there was a high pile of mud.

"By the way, my name is Jacob Black. What's your name, Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me; Bella." Bella wasn't sure if she felt comfortable with a boy yet. He grabbed both of her arms roughly, then he turned her around to face him. He had an evil smile on his face and shoved her backwards.

Bella opened her eyes up as she was crying so very hard, as she had her hands over her face. Bella couldn't hold it in anymore, as she let everything out all of her pain, hurt, anger and sadness. She hated how weak she had become, she let everyone break her down into nothing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, as she gasp and turn around her father was there. "Daddy?!" She threw her arms tightly around her father waist and cried harder than ever before. All those people who had hurt her; not only took everything from her. But someone chose to hurt her family and that was one huge mistake, as hold on to her father.

Mal was holding his daughter tightly in his arms, it break his heart daughter was crying her eyes out. "It's okay. I'm here sweetheart. Daddy's right here, I'm not going anywhere." As he was holding her against him; "everything going to be okay baby girl."

Bella was trying to pull herself together, "I hate them, I hate crying, I hate letting them get to me." Bella was pulling back to look in her father bright blue eyes, "dad, I remember my first time down at La Push. Billy's son Jacob he shove me on top of mud. Then everyone was thrown mud at me; everyone was pointing and laughing at me."

Mal pulled her tighter against him; "oh, honey I'm not going to let anything like that hurt you again. Look at me." His daughter was looking into his eyes, "I'm so sorry, you had to face that alone. But your not alone anymore, I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, I'll be there."

Bella was trying to get herself together, "you, know what I really wanna do?"

Mal was wondering, what his daughter was up to. "What, do you wanna do daughter?"

"Come on." Bella called at her dad, as she was walking faster and he was catching up to her.

River and Edward are talking about a few things, when they spot Bella and Mal. She was going to the other people, "mom, what she up to?" River was wondering the same thing, "I'm wondering the same thing too, son?" Both got up and follow Mal and Bella.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Bella was yelling at the people there, "I wanna show you all something." Bella turn to her father, "dad?!"

Mal was looking at his daughter, "yes, daughter?!"

"You up for a father and daughter spiraling match." Bella was looking at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella is dress in a black tank top, black shorts and black shoes, her hair is in a french braid. As she was walking the people saw a whole different Bella; she give them a look like, "don't get in my fucking way." Edward was right beside her; he knew that there had to a reason as to why Bella wanted a sparring match with her father.

Edward was with Bella walking beside her; "Bella, why do you want a sparring match with your father?" As they got to where they were people making a big circle as she was there waiting for her dad and mom. She answer his question, "I need this, I wanna prove to all of this people that I'm not some weak girl. It time for me to be strong." Edward turn her around to face him; "if this is what you need. I'll support you." He kiss her passionately on the lips.

Bella was standing in the middle of the circle as she was looking around at everyone. She was going to be strong, the small girl from a long time ago was not the same person. Bella had changed a lot since then, she was going to show the tribe of La Push. Time for them to see who she really is and not the weak little girl from back then.

River was in the bedroom as her husband was charging into his black tank top, black shorts and black shoes. "Mal, do you think this is a good idea?" River asked her husband as he turned around to face her. He pulled her up from the bed kiss her deeply on the lips. "I know that our baby has been hurt badly. I will never forgive this town or the people in it."

Mal looked at his wife and says, "our daughter really need this. She wants to be a strong woman and not weak little girl." He hug his wife closer to his body, "believe me; if I had known what happened to our daughter and what she had to face or live with." As he held his wife closer to him; "Come on, sweetheart our little girl need us."

Sue Clearwater was watching as Bella was standing in a middle of a circle everyone had made. She felt so guilty they all had no right to judge Bella after all she's been through, that was everyone fault they had listen to Charlie and Renee. They had judge her base on the things that Renee and Charlie told them. But looking at Bella right now, she was ready to hurt someone.

Bella watched as her dad made it outside with her mother beside him; as they got into the circle. Bella and her dad face each other, "you ready for a fight daughter?" She shake her head and said, "as ready as I'll ever be old man." She give him a big smile . As both of them put there mouth pieces inside there mouths as they both got up in each other faces.

Sue Clearwater was watching as father and daughter getting ready to sparring match. As she watch as Bella father throw the first punch, Bella move fast as she hit him in the stomach. He groan in pain, but shake it off and as she was ready to threw another punch. He grab her wrist roughly and wrap his arm around her neck, Bella elbow her father hard.

Billy Black could not believe it watching a father and daughter fighting like this. He was watching the two fight, he was wondering what the point of this was. It hit him; Bella was doing this teach them a lesson about all the pain, they had put her through it all made sense. "STOP!"

Mal and Bella had stop and look at Billy as he yelled at them to stop, "what?" Both asked him at the same time.

Billy Black was wheeling himself to them, "I think I have a feeling, why your daughter was doing this." He looked at Bella next, "I oh you a huge apologize, so does everyone else." He had tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Bella I know that it makes no difference to you or your family." He looked at Mal and River next, "I know I've never meet you or your wife before now. But we should have welcomed you and your family a long time ago. We have learn something today, you four have a very strong family bond."

Sue Clearwater was the next one up, "Bella, I'm truly sorry for how we treat you. I had no right to took my hurt on you; what I did with Charlie was wrong. Your not a whore Bella, I'm the whore." She looked to River next, "I'll never be half of the woman you are. You are a way better wife and mother them I'll ever be." Sue Clearwater looked at Mal, "you, have an amazing family and your a good man."

The boys were all shoved forward Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Seth and Quil were all facing Bella and her family. Sam was the first to speak, "I'm really sorry, we tried to attack your family and I'm sorry for all the pain we cause your daughter." Paul was up next, " I'm sorry I guess I took my poor past out on your daughter and I have a real bad temper have some anger issues too." Embry went up next, "I'm really sorry Bella, your a very nice girl and we should never have treat you that why. If you gave us all a real chance to get to knew your family, your real family and not Charlie family." Jared was up next he wasn't sure how to do this but, "look, I know we can't say sorry enough for the pain we cause. That was a good fight you and your father did. But, I'm not very good at this apologizing stuff. But your family is really cool and I apologize for my behavior." Quil was looking at the family with regret, "we have done terrible things to you; Bella and that was wrong. We should have tried to get to know you; not listen to someone else lies. But if you could forgive me." He looked at Mal and River next, "I'm sorry sir, for attack you and your family on the beach." Seth was up next he looked remorseful, "I'm very sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have gone along follow the leader gone along with it." Jacob was up next, "Bella, I'm very sorry for what happened went you first came to La Push. I had a huge crush on you; but I couldn't let my family and friends knew that. So I chose to humility, bully and hurt you. I should have been a better man; but I did lose to a way better man."

Bella was looking at everyone, "I knew your all very sorry, but doesn't mean I forgive you all. What you all did was wrong, my parents and I have a strong family because we have each other back and support each other. I lost fourteen years with my real family, I also find the man I love. Just to let you all know if you all ever try to put your hands on me and my family again, I'll kick your asses and no one can protect you all from me."

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement and not argue against her.

A rain storm was starting as the people were getting ready to leave. But Bella, Edward, River and Mal were just standing there smiling. Edward run up to the radio as he put it on as the music start to play. Mal turn around took River into his arms was dancing with her. Mal and River were dancing in the rain as they looked into each other eyes. But everyone stop was watching the couple was looking into each other eyes.

Bella and Edward looked into each other eyes, as he took her hand, the other on her waist and her hand was on his shoulder as they start to dance. But Bella did something that surprised the guests, "took my love, took my land, took me were I can not stand, I don't care cause, I'm still free you can't took the sky from me, took me out to the black, tell them why I ain't coming back, burn the land and boil the sea, you can't took the sky from me, have no place I can be, since I find serenity, you can't took the sky from me."

Bella kissed Edward with a passion, her mom and dad did the same thing. The other guests just took each other into there arms were dancing right along with the two other couples.

End of part 2


End file.
